freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
ВИD (VID)
The BИD (known as VID in America) mask is a logo from the Russian TV company of the same name that is known to be kind of scary that was used from 1990 to 2002, perhaps the worst of them all. It starts of with an ominous ball and a ledge but the ball falls off and starts flying back up playing a few slides, then showing a scary mask. It turns out that the creator of the logo was going to use the death mask of Guo Xiang, a Chinese Taoist philosopher, but the museum would not let him use it. Therefore, he tried to model the head with computer graphics. The creator was murdered 5 years after it was created, and his killers were NEVER FOUND! This, combined with the logo itself, makes this logo very infamous and one of the scariest logos ever. The music is kind of scary too - at the beginning, something that sounds like a machine turning on, then something that sounds like a whoosh, and at the end, 5 loud orchestral notes (music, not written on paper) playing when the mask appears. Additional Info In 1993-1997 before L-club, the VID mask would morph into the face of Leonid Yarmolnik and open its eyes (picture below). It might be a little bit better to know that the Russian company of BИD no longer uses this logo since 2002, but continues to use the 1990s mask. However, in an April Fools joke, another version of the logo opened its eyes and stuck its tongue out in the beginning. YouTube Variants This is one popular logo.One variant has the 1976 Viacom V of Doom zooming in and then the scary logo mask crashing into the screen. WGBH Variant: Check WGBH Boston. This logo also showed on other logos like Cartoon Network, Funimation, etc. This logo became very popular on GoAnimate. There's also one video called "BИD of Doom Drops By Squidward's House". Another fan-made variant found in the video "TV Playhouse #71: The Awesome Bruin Frightening" features the face of Daffodil The Rabbit from Clifford's Puppy Days. The logos *Normal: 1960s animation with robotic sounds *Short: Just the circle parts *April fools day 1: Face morphing into someone *April fools day 2: Face morphing into someone pulling a funny face *Oba-Na!: The first part in when a scared person on the right with the black bar coming towards his head, and the mask formed into someone saying things in Russian and smiles while clapping and cheering in the background *2013: Blue and Yellow background with russian and an HD mask zooming in at you (a la V of Doom) It has Cyrillic text, "ВИD ТЕЛЕКОМПАНИЯ ПPEДCTABЛЯET" which translates to be "VID Broadcasting Presents" *One variant has the mask talking. * There is a fanmade variant called ВИD Of Doom that bangs on the screen amd screams * The person in the Oba-Na! Variant is Igor (Ugolnikov) Another BИD Logo.png|For those who are wondering, this is the Oba-Na! variant from 1992. Who's that? Igor Ugolnikov. 16893403L.jpg|The famed ВИD of Doom Trivia *The person who found VID-TV died 5 years after the company was found (1990 to 1995) *This logo became very popular on Goanimate! *The mask itself is still used today. *The killers of the founder was not found. Scare Factor Regular version - NIGHTMARE due to the face.Many people have had bad dreams about this logo, it even surpassed and predated the Super Scary Face, though some people think the Spinning Diamonds of Doom is far much worse than this. Oba-Na! Version - Low to nightmare. This could scare some people due to the appearance of the angry mask and loud music, but the man is harmless. April 1, 1992 - Medium to high. This could annoy or surprise others, but this is a funny logo. Even worse, the guy who made this logo got killed a few years later, making it more scary. NIGHTMARE! For the BИD Of Doom! Watch if you dare WATCH! YOU WILL HAVE NIGHTMARES! Category:Scary Logos Category:Face Logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Black and White Logos Category:Stupid logos Category:Klas Category:Qwer Category:Orange Logos Category:Super scary logos Category:General wiki templates Category:Silver Logos Category:My scary logo collection Category:Weird Logos Category:Logos that are X1000 times scary Category:Logos that scare Little Deviants Category:Scariest logos in the world!!!!!!!!!! Category:1990 Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Evil mask logos Category:Evil masked logos Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur Category:Logos that scare Chuckie Finster Category:Logos that scares spongebob Category:Logos that scare Gumball Watterson Category:Logos that scare Johnny Test Category:Logos that scare Phineas and Ferb Category:Logos that scare The Backyardigans Category:Logos that scare Thomas the Train Category:Logos with too many categories Category:Logos with too many categories!!! Category:Logos that scare Free Birds Category:Logos that scare Hoops & Yoyo Category:Logos that scare Toopy and Binoo Category:Logos that scare Wonder Pets Category:Logos that scare Dora the Explorer Category:Logos that scare Dexter McPherson